Paper disproves Spock
by adenosinatri
Summary: Written for Porn Battle seven. Penny/Sheldon. Prompts: rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock, the Penny knock during sex, couch, Star Trek


**Written for the Porn Battle VII, in LJ.**

Penny/Sheldon, the Penny Knock during sex, rock-paper-scissor-lizard-Spock, couch, Star Trek

* * *

They sat alone on the living room, Sheldon in his spot and Penny on the armchair beside it. "I'm bored. I don't wanna do this." She pouted and pointed at the glowing television.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her.

"Penny, you came to our apartment, therefore you must obey to the rules and schedules abided in the contract."

"I have nothing to do with yours and Leonard's stupid contract. It's Friday night, Sheldon, I should be having fun, not watching…", she frowned "What are we watching again?"

"Star Trek: The Original Series. Now if you would just stay quiet, Captain Kirk is about to meet the Horta."

It was Penny's turn to roll her eyes. "Alright, how about this: What was that game you and Raj where playing the other day? The one that is kind of like rock-paper-scissors?"

"It is called rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock. It is a variation of rock-paper-scissors, which reduces the probability of a tie between two people who know each other well. Scissors cut paper. Paper covers rock. Rock crushes lizard. Lizard poisons Spock. Spock smashes scissors. Scissors decapitate lizard. Lizard eats paper. Paper disproves Spock. Spock vaporizes rock. Rock crushes scissors." he said, his eyes set on the TV. Penny just kept glaring.

"Whatever. Let's play it, and if I win, we do something I wanna do for a change."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her. "And what may that be? Clearly if you had other options you wouldn't be here. Why don't you just go?"

She opened her mouth, but wasn't exactly shocked, so she merely looked up and sighed.

"Okay, I'll just pretend that what you said wasn't hurtful and move on. Come on." She raised a fist and shook it in the air. Sheldon let out a long, tired breath.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock!" he yelled alone. And of course, chose Spock. Penny chose Paper. And smiled evilly.

"Looks like I win."

Sheldon stared at his still V-shaped hand and twisted his lips.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Without saying a word she got up from the armchair and kissed his lips tentatively. She had been thinking about doing this for a while, testing Sheldon's response to intimate contact was an idea that had been in her mind. Now seemed like the perfect time, they were home, Leonard was out with Stephanie, and no one would come over. She pressed her lips a little longer and sat back on her chair, admiring the results of her work. Sheldon's face was incredibly paler than usual. The poor guy looked so shocked, Penny had to sit next to him on the couch and hold his hand. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally being able to speak.

"This is what you wanted to do?"

"Kinda. Yeah." She couldn't help a small chuckle. "It's okay, sweetie. I can see you didn't want this, so you can go back to your show now."

But then Sheldon did something she never thought he'd do. He actually lifted the remote and turned off the TV! In the middle of Star Trek!

"I've seen it." He said, avoiding eye contact with her. Penny blinked repeatedly.

Sheldon let go of her hand and placed his on her knee, and, a bit awkwardly, kissed her again. Penny felt his lips tremble against hers and his hand slowly sliding up her tight. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into his. She felt his hand reach her crotch and stop, so she squeezed it to let him know she wanted it there.

Her hand moved down his torso, to his pants and the bulge growing in his crotch, clutching it. Sheldon moaned in her mouth and the sound was so amazingly non-Sheldon that she had to do whatever it took to hear it again.

She climbed on top of him, her legs placed on his sides and she started to rock her hips back and forth, gliding herself on him, moving faster as she felt the lump underneath her grow harder. She began sucking on his neck, and his earlobe. She felt him shiver when she licked inside his ear. "Penny." he moaned in the non-Sheldon sound again. Yes, that was it. She kept licking and moving and the sounds came again_._ "Oh, Penny." A pause. She bit his bottom lip. "Penny!" Another pause. She stuck her hand inside his pants and grabbed the throbbing cock, repeatedly pulling it up with her hand. "Pennyiee!"

She smiled and moved her hand away, thinking he'd had enough for today.

"You said it four times, sweetie."


End file.
